List of Diamond
This is a list of episodes of the , first aired between September 28, 2006 and September 9, 2010 in Japan and between April 20, 2007 and February 5, 2011 in the United States. These episodes follow Ash Ketchum in his Pokémon journey across the Sinnoh region. He is joined once more by his friend , as well as another rookie , . In the dub, this is currently comprised of four seasons that are divided roughly into 52-episode blocks and designated below. Sinnoh League Diamond and Pearl Town to Town!!|April 20, 2007|September 28, 2006}} vs ! 's First Battle!!|June 7, 2007|October 5, 2006}} ! Get It!!|June 11, 2007|October 19, 2006}} Returns!!|June 12, 2007|October 26, 2006}} Does its Best!!|June 13, 2007|November 2, 2006}} of the Mysterious Gym!|June 14, 2007|November 9, 2006}} !?|June 18, 2007|November 16, 2006}} ! Contest Debut!!|June 20, 2007|December 7, 2006}} Does its Best!|June 25, 2007|December 21, 2006}} !!|June 26, 2007|December 21, 2006}} Gym! VS !!|June 27, 2007|January 11, 2007}} VS Pikachu!!|June 28, 2007|January 18, 2007}} Gym! Decisive Match with !!|July 3, 2007|February 1, 2007}} and the Most Beautiful !|July 10, 2007|March 1, 2007}} ! Contest Battle!!|July 11, 2007|March 8, 2007}} ! Protect the Village!!|July 12, 2007|March 15, 2007}} VS Pikachu?!|July 16, 2007|March 29, 2007}} Tournament!!|September 1, 2007|April 5, 2007}} VS !!|September 8, 2007|April 5, 2007}} and the North Wind Messenger!|September 15, 2007|April 12, 2007}} and ! Saved by Tag Battle!?|September 22, 2007|April 12, 2007}} Forest! The Evolution Plan!!|September 29, 2007|April 19, 2007}} VS ! Speed Showdown!!|October 6, 2007|April 26, 2007}} of the Amber Castle!|October 13, 2007|May 3, 2007}} ! Road to the Strongest!!|October 27, 2007|May 17, 2007}} of the and !|November 3, 2007|May 24, 2007}} Space-Time Legend!|November 10, 2007|May 31, 2007}} Gym! VS !!|November 17, 2007|June 7, 2007}} !!|December 8, 2007|July 19, 2007}} , and the Double Performance!!|December 15, 2007|July 26, 2007}} Practice Center!|December 22, 2007|August 9, 2007}} ! Escape from a Nightmare!!|December 29, 2007|August 16, 2007}} !! |January 12, 2008|August 30, 2007}} , , and the Water's Bottom!|January 26, 2008|September 27, 2007}} and ! Facing a New Adventure!!|Unaired|September 27, 2007}} Tournament!!|January 26, 2008|October 4, 2007}} VS Zangoose! Destined Battle!!|February 1, 2008|October 18, 2007}} Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension 's Tears!|April 12, 2008|November 8, 2007}} and ! Farewell to whom!?|April 19, 2008|November 15, 2007}} and ! Respective Roads!!|April 26, 2008|November 22, 2007}} 's Keystone!|May 10, 2008|November 29, 2007}} Knew!|May 17, 2008|November 29, 2007}} ! Burning Spirit!!|May 24, 2008|December 6, 2007}} 's Eye!|May 31, 2008|December 13, 2007}} of the Ruins!|June 7, 2008|December 20, 2007}} Tournament!!|June 14, 2008|December 20, 2007}} Trio and the Steaming Hot Water Battle!!|June 28, 2008|January 17, 2008}} and ! Escaping the Maze of Wind!|July 5, 2008|January 24, 2008}} 's Mouth!?|July 12, 2008|January 31, 2008}} of Anger!!|July 19, 2008|February 7, 2008}} ! The First Gym Battle!!|July 26, 2008|February 14, 2008}} Gym! Lucario VS !!|August 2, 2008|February 28, 2008}} !!|August 9, 2008|March 6, 2008}} !|August 16, 2008|March 13, 2008}} !|August 23, 2008|April 3, 2008}} !!|September 6, 2008|April 17, 2008}} Cup!!|September 20, 2008|May 8, 2008}} VS !!|October 11, 2008|May 15, 2008}} Capture Operation!| October 18, 2008|May 22, 2008}} !| October 25, 2008|May 29, 2008}} Festival of the Great Marsh!?| November 15, 2008|June 5, 2008}} Gym! Vs. !!|November 22, 2008|June 19, 2008}} at !|December 6, 2008|July 3, 2008}} ! Wings of Friendship!|December 13, 2008|July 3, 2008}} Collection! The Road to Becoming a Pokémon Stylist!!|December 20, 2008|July 10, 2008}} Roadblock!|December 27, 2008|July 24, 2008}} !?|January 31, 2009|September 4, 2008}} !!|February 7, 2009|September 11, 2008}} Tournament!!|February 21, 2009|September 25, 2008}} Attacks!! -Part 1-|February 28, 2009|October 2, 2008}} Attacks!! -Part 2-|March 7, 2009|October 2, 2008}} ! Forest of Meeting and Separation!|March 28, 2009|October 23, 2008}} , ...and !|April 4, 2009|October 30, 2008}} !!|April 11, 2009| November 6, 2008}} Gym Match! VS !!|April 18, 2009| November 13, 2008}} City!|April 25, 2009| November 20, 2008}} VS Darkrai!|May 2, 2009|December 4, 2008}} Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles and Rotom|May 9, 2009|December 4, 2008}} VS |May 23, 2009|December 18, 2008}} Gym Match! Steel Battle!!|May 30, 2009|December 25, 2008}} !|June 6, 2009|January 8, 2009}} and Lucario!|June 13, 2009|January 15, 2009}} !|June 20, 2009|January 22, 2009}} Drifting Chronicle!|June 27, 2009|January 29, 2009}} Tournament!!|July 11, 2009|February 12, 2009}} and Accomplice !|July 18, 2009|February 19, 2009}} in a Snowstorm!|July 25, 2009|February 26, 2009}} Breakup!?|August 1, 2009|March 5, 2009}} VS !!|August 15, 2009|March 26, 2009}} |Unaired|March 26, 2009}} !|August 22, 2009|April 2, 2009}} !?|August 29, 2009|April 2, 2009}} Tournament!!|September 5, 2009|April 16, 2009}} Does Her Best!!|September 12, 2009|April 23, 2009}} ! A Brave Battle!?|September 26, 2009|April 30, 2009}} of the Trainers' School!|October 3, 2009|May 7, 2009}} Gym! Ice Battle!|October 10, 2009|May 14, 2009}} VS !!|October 17, 2009|May 21, 2009}} Train! Enter !!|October 31, 2009|June 4, 2009}} VS !! -Part 1-|November 7, 2009|June 11, 2009}} VS !! -Part 2-|November 14, 2009|June 18, 2009}} 's Shadow!|November 21, 2009|June 25, 2009}} !!|December 5, 2009|July 2, 2009}} Ruins! Conspiracy!!|December 19, 2009|July 23, 2009}} , & Elekid!!|December 26, 2009|August 6, 2009}} VS Mama! Parent-Child Showdown!!|January 2, 2010|August 13, 2009}} ! VS !!|January 9, 2010|August 20, 2009}} , ... Mysterious Forest!|January 16, 2010|August 27, 2009}} !!| January 23, 2010|September 3, 2009}} Ever!|January 30, 2010|September 10, 2009}} Festa! and Appear!!|February 6, 2010|September 17, 2009}} !|February 13, 2010|September 17, 2009}} ...Got It!|February 20, 2010|October 1, 2009}} and ! Tag Battle!!|March 6, 2010|October 15, 2009}} , and the !|March 13, 2010|October 22, 2009}} , Keep Apart!!|March 20, 2010|October 29, 2009}} !!|March 27, 2010|November 5, 2009}} , , !|April 3, 2010|November 12, 2009}} 's Treasure Chest!!|April 17, 2010|November 26, 2009}} vs. !!|April 24, 2010|December 3, 2009}} and !!|May 1, 2010|December 10, 2009}} and !|May 8, 2010|December 17, 2009}} ! Got It!!|May 15, 2010|December 24, 2009}} Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors VS Metagross!! |June 5, 2010|January 7, 2010}} ! VS !!|June 12, 2010|January 14, 2010}} ! King of the !!|June 19, 2010|January 21, 2010}} & Minun!!|July 3, 2010|February 4, 2010}} !!|July 10, 2010|February 11, 2010}} Goes Astray!|July 17, 2010|February 18, 2010}} of the and Gym Leader !|July 24, 2010|February 25, 2010}} Tower!!|July 31, 2010|March 4, 2010}} of the ! VS !!|August 21, 2010|April 1, 2010}} - Transformation Battle! Which One is the Real One!?|September 11, 2010|April 22, 2010}} , Pachirisu! The Ice Chandelier is Chosen!!|September 25, 2010|May 6, 2010}} VS !!|October 9, 2010|May 20, 2010}} ! Love of !?|October 23, 2010|May 27, 2010}} VS ! Sailing for Respective Roads!!|November 6, 2010|June 10, 2010}} & !|November 13, 2010|June 17, 2010}} 's Pokémon All Together!!|November 20, 2010|June 24, 2010}} League - Suzuran Tournament!!|November 27, 2010|July 1, 2010}} League Third Round! VS !!|December 4, 2010|July 15, 2010}} VS !!|December 11, 2010|July 22, 2010}} VS !!|December 18, 2010|August 5, 2010}} VS !!|January 8, 2011|August 12, 2010}} VS !!|January 15, 2011|August 19, 2010}} League Semi-Final! Darkrai Appears! |January 22, 2011|August 26, 2010}} !|January 29, 2011|September 2, 2010}} Category:Lists Category:Anime *